Blast From The Past To Adventure! (Redux)
by LobaAzul14
Summary: Just when the day she was forced to go summer camp, Akane Haruno and the kids were washed away to another dimension, known as Digital World and meet some new friends along the way. Why are they there in the first place? And what's the purpose for her and the kids be there? Rated T for language.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm an idiot for deleting my Blast From The Past To Adventure story, because again, I got sick of Digimon in the past, buuuuuuut! **

**Now I'm back to it and I'm gonna bring it back. Yes, Akane would still be the same tough, sporty, but caring girl who is paired up with a Gaomon and yes, there would be a love triangle going on, but I know most of you want Akane to be with Matt.**

**Not in this season, though! xD lol, you gotta wait till I do the sequel, which it'll take a while. -.-' xD lol, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Blast From The Past To Adventure (Redux)

And So It Begins...

APOV

Hey, there, what you're looking is a planet, known as Earth, yours and my home. At least, I thought I was.

Okay, let's back up a little, it all started when the climate change, the rainforest was completely dry and the little town from there got covered with chocolate-sauce looking tidal wave. Then, back home, it's summer and it got cold, like literally winter cold in the city. But, around this time, I didn't know, because I was away at camp with my bushy brown haired neighbor from next door.

Not until it started to snow, in the middle of July, which it's weird.

Oh, yeah, the girl you're talking to, my name is Akane Haruno, I'm eleven years old and you can say I'm kinda anti-social by the way I dressed. A black tee with a white vest over it, a matching white bandana on my head, a pair of ultramarine cargo caprice-since it's hot out-with my black sweater wrapped around my waistline and a pair of blue sneakers. I have a matching knapsack on my back.

Now about my neighbor, he's up on the branch, sleeping with the same tree that I'm sitting underneath the shade, hearing my music, mostly rock and he does this a lot ever since we've got here. His name is Taichi Kamiya, but he prefer to be called as Tai for short.

Then, a girl named Sora, she notice a snow falling and she's on the same soccer team like me and Tai. Although, I never talk to her, just during a game back in school. Yamato, Matt for short, he started to notice it, too. He's too cool, all the girls in school has a crush on him, I'm glad I'm not like them.

And then, there's Izzy, he's an okay kid who likes to spend his time on his laptop he bought from home. Ugh, this other girl, Mimi, she seem like a spoiled brat, which I bet she is and I have a feeling that me and her aren't going to get along.

Then, there's TK, adorable little kid who put on a smile on your face and always been so cheerful and kind. He's Matt's little brother and I rarely talk to him when I came to camp. And finally, there's Joe, but don't try to scare him off, he'll peed himself.

Anyway, in camp, everyone started to take cover when a crazy blizzard came out of nowhere. At least the canoe races are cancelled, which that's a relief.

"So, let's have tobbagon race, instead." Tai said when all eight of us started to come out of the little hut we took cover. I've came out with my sweater on when I heard TK wants to build a snowman with Matt going out after him.

"Wow, global warming sure has its upside." I told myself while I still have my earphones plugged in as I sat down on the steps. "I knew it'll be bad, but _never _this bad." I shrug my shoulders and go through my playlist in my Mp3 player as I tune out everyone, including that annoying girl, Mimi. Not until I notice TK appeared in front of me.

"Akane, look up at in the sky." I look and gasped in surprise. Me and him went to go join with the others when Tai called out Izzy to check it out.

"An aurora?" I asked no one in particular.

"The Northern Lights, that's impossible." Never mind, Izzy answered. "You should see that in Alaska, we're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow." I heard Sora when all of the sudden, my earphones went haywire.

"Ah, ow!" I pulled them off since it shocked me. "What the heck?" Not until I look back up and saw a green warp hole in the sky when it release not one, but eight little fiery meteors coming right at us.

Everyone took cover, even myself when I've felt someone pulled me down during the explosion of snow. It didn't last long.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked when we all standing up. I notice TK was the one who saved me, because he has his hand into mine. He saw it as he quickly let go.

"S-sorry, Akane." He said shyly, making me grin as I pat him on his head.

"You only did it to save me, thank you." He giggled a little.

"You're welcome." Not until we saw a light coming out from underneath the snow. It wasn't a meteor when each of us grab it and I saw a white little digital remote.

"What are these?" I asked.

"My guess these are digital remote apparatus." Izzy said when I heard something rush as I look up and gasped in shock.

"Forget instructions," I told Joe. "Head-ups!" A green wave appeared out of nowhere, washed us away and everything went black.

* * *

"Akane. Time to wake up, Akane." I hear someone calling my name when I slowly opened my eyes and seeing things blurry.

"Aw, man," I went ahead and sat up, but felt a horrible sting on my head. "Ow, ugh, next time, I should've stay home."

"Are you okay, Akane?"

"Yeah, I'm-" All of the sudden, I look up in front of me and met a pair of gold eyes that belongs to a little blue kitty. But, it was just a head with a letter M on its forehead. Was I scared? A little bit. I stood up right away.

"Uh, who are you?"

It giggles when it hopped onto my arms. "My name is Wanyamon and Akane, you and I are partners!"

"Partners?" I asked. "Wait, just what are you?"

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster and you, Akane, are in DigiWorld." Wanyamon told me as I look around.

"DigiWorld? Does this mean I'm not in camp?" I went ahead and put the little kitty on my head, then start climbing onto a tree to see where I am. All I saw was a beautiful view of the forest and couple of mountains.

"Wow, it's so beautiful from up here." I'm definitely not in camp.

"Welcome to DigiWorld, Akane." I look up at Wanyamon and he has a cute smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I held him in my arms. I feel that me and him are going to get along really well. Not until I heard two boys were screaming from below when the two of us look up and saw a red giant beetle. Heading at our direction!

"Ahhh!"

"Duck!" And I did when I quickly hop off the tree and my stomach met the ground.

"Oof, ow!" I groaned, but my stomach wasn't hurting.

"A-Aka-ne, you're-squishing-me." I heard someone when I stood up on my hands and knees and saw Wanyamon being squashed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Wanyamon," I held him in my arms again when I stand up. "Are you okay?" He shook it off and smiles goofily.

"I'm fine, I should've warn you about Kuwagamon." He tell me.

"That big red bug who attacked us?" He nodded, then I thought about the two boys from earlier, they sounded like Tai and Izzy. "Come on, we gotta go find those two boys." And we did when I put my new little friend on my head.

We've followed the sound of their voices when I hear a third voice, who sounded like Sora. I follow it and saw she was there with Tai and Izzy, but that's not all, each of them has a little Digimon like Wanyamon.

"I knew it has to be you two that I heard some screaming." I said when I appeared. "I see you guys got a little friend, too." Wanyamon went ahead hop off my head and landed beside the three little pink ones.

"Where did you come from?" Tai asked, I was about to answer when we all saw another one, only this one appear like a guinea pig with long ears.

"They're popping out everywhere." Izzy said.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." Ohh, he's so cute, I love the way he speaks. Well, Wanyamon has that little accent that made him a lot cuter, oh, who am I kidding, they're all so cute!

I'm a girl, what do you expect? I just happen to like cute things, all right?

"Hey, TK, over here." Tokomon said when we all heard TK coming in and scoop up his little friend, not until Matt appear behind him with an orange-black horned Digimon under his arm.

"Matt, you, too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm here, too." He said.

"No, not that," I pointed at the orange Digimon. "That."

"Oh, this guy..." He glance down at him. "Well..."

"Hello, you're appeared pleasant," He said with a faint blush on his face. "Tsunomon is my name and I am quite please to meet you." I giggle a little at his manners. Then, the four of us look over where TK and Tokomon is, seeing them that they've been bonded really quickly, just like me and Wanyamon.

Not until Joe ruined the moment when we heard him screaming and saw him came out of the bushes like he was running from a ghost or something.

"Help me, this thing, this thing," I'm guessing 'this thing' is the little Digimon that is trailing behind him and he doesn't notice. "it won't leave me alone."

"Hey, who are you calling a thing?" 'He' appeared to be like a gray seal like Digimon with orange hair on his head when he appeared on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal, the name is Bukamon." I giggle some more when Wanyamon went ahead and hop on my head again.

Joe cried in horrid while Bukamon laughed at his expression. Then, he look at us in shock and surprise that we're not reacting like he's doing, which it's pretty stupid, if you ask me.

"Joe, would you relax?" I asked him when he notice the other little Digimon on the ground, then cried in shock even more when Wanyamon is on my head.

"Akane, there-there's one on your head," He noticed. "They're-they're everywhere! What are they are?!" Bukamon flew down to his friends.

"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!" I smirked since Wanyamon already told me that earlier.

"We're not only monsters, we're kinda cute." The pink head with long ears is Koromon.

"And very loyal." You're already know Tsunomon.

"With beautiful hair." The pretty pink one with blue sort of flower hair is Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all." The pink ghost, yet smart one is Motimon.

"We can be funny." Bukamon said, which it made me giggle. "Ha!"

"And adorable." Tokomon said when his long ears twitched.

"And we can also be friendly, too." Wanyamon said, which it made me smile at him. Yep, I'm definitely going to get along with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Tai started. "I'm Tai and these are my friends from camp. This is Sora."

"Nice place you got here," She said. "Except for bugs."

"The self-reclaim cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please." He said, making me roll my eyes.

"And this is Joe."

"I'll shake hands, if you have any." I facepalmed. He needs to loosen up.

"Izzy here, is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" He asked, causing myself to shake my head.

"And this little guy is, um..."

"TK, call me TK." He introduced himself. "And I'm not small as I look."

"And the anti-social, but coolest girl is my neighbor, Akane." I narrow my eyes to glare at the goggle-head at the anti-social part, but look back at the Digimon with a smile on my face.

"Hey, there, very nice to meet you all." I said.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked when I thought about that girl.

"Hey, wait, whatever happen to that girl with the pink hat?" I asked.

"Now, now," I hear Joe as I look over at him. "Her name is Mimi." Not until I heard a familiar scary sound when Izzy is saying that Mimi might be hiking when we heard her crying out for help. I ran ahead, following her voice while everyone else followed me from behind since I happen to be the fastest one.

"Mimi!" I called out when I made it out into a field. "Mimi, where are you?" I look over and saw her and a little green Digimon came in running, I thought she was running from the little one, but the scary sound is actually what they're running from. It was Kuwagamon.

Somehow, he didn't attack us when he flew above us and disappeared. Not for long when he decided to come back. I ran again with Mimi being pulled up and the gang started running behind us. Then, I heard Kuwagamon is coming closer when Matt cried out to get down, which we did and Kuwagamon missed us.

"Will this nightmare never ends?" I hear Joe as all of us sat up. "My mom want a complete and total refund!"

"This isn't camp, Joe!" I scolded him as I pull him to get up after Yokomon said that the giant bug is coming back.

"Okay, that does it," Tai scolded. "No more running away!" I glare at him.

"Okay, Einstein, what do you want us to do," I snap his goggles to his head. "Get killed by that bug?"

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said when we heard the bug.

"Not win, anyway." We all started to run, but as soon I saw there's a cliff up ahead, I manage to stop everyone.

"Great, did anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt sarcastically asked when Tai made his way over to check it out. Then, he look over at us.

"There's no way down, we're gonna have to find another way."

"Another way where, goggle-head?" I asked him when the trees began to fall as we all ducked, seeing Kuwagamon have appeared. Then, he was about to attack Tai when Koromon appeared and attack the giant bug, but he got hurt when Kuwagamon went after us, instead.

"Digimon, attack!" I heard Wanyamon when he and the little ones attacked the bug at the same time, but he too, attacked them and send them to the ground while he got crash into the forest. I look up and saw our friends were hurt.

"Wanyamon!" I ran over to him to see if he's okay. "Wanyamon, speak to me, little buddy." I held him close to me.

"I'm okay," He said when his golden eyes met my brown ones.

"Wanyamon, why did you do that?"

"Because, it's my job to protect you, Akane." I gasped softly at that. "You're my friend, I don't want anything bad ever happen to you."

"Oh, Wanyamon..." Not until that stupid bug decided to make a comeback. I stood up and stood my guard while everyone else appeared behind me and Tai since he stood by me with an injured Koromon.

"I was hoping we've seen the last of him." Sora mentioned, boy was she wrong.

"Guess he has other plans, huh?" Tai said when Matt mentioned about a bug spray. Didn't I say we're not in camp anymore?

"No, we fight." I heard Koromon when Tai mentioned about running. "That's right, it's the only way. Stay and fight."

"Give it up, will ya?" That's when all the Digimon decided to do it, but the gang won't let them go.

"Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of."

"No, don't."

"They're right."

"No way, it's hopeless, you're no match for him, Yokomon." Even Tsunomon, Tokomon and Bukamon are trying to be free and wanting to fight, as for myself, I look down and met Wanyamon's eyes.

"Please, Akane, you have to believe in me." He said. I exhale and nodded my head to him as I set him free, along with his friends as they made their way over to fight Kuwagamon, hearing the gang calling out to them. I place my hands over where my heart is.

"I do believe in you, Wanyamon." That's when the sky went dark and eight rainbow lights appear out of nowhere and landed on our small friends.

"Koromon, digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon, digivolve to...Biyomon!

"Motimon, digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon, digivolve to...Gabumon!

"Tokomon, digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Bukamon, digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon, digivolve to...Palmon!"

"Wanyamon, digivolve to...Gaomon!" I gasped in shock that our little Digimon friends have change and they're not little anymore.

"What happen to the little guys?" Sora asked in shock.

"They're bigger." Tai said when all eight of them tackle Kuwagamon, but the giant bug pushed them down to the ground.

"All right, you asked for it!" The orange dino growled when Kuwagamon is about to leave.

"Poison Ivy!" The plant hybrid one manage to hold him down to let the others have a whack at him.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!" I even saw the pink bird has a blue dog being carried by its talons and manage to fall in.

"Gao Rush!" He did rapid punches on the bug's face, getting Kuwagamon fall to the ground when the seal manage to trip him over.

"Stand back, everyone! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!" The bug got hit, but the attacks didn't take him down when the eight creatures regroup and stood in front of him.

"Together!" They attacked again and this time, Kuwagamon retreated, making us being dumbfounded and still in shock. I shook my head to snap out of it when I saw them heading towards us, making me being bombarded by the blue dog.

"Eep," I fall back with him on top of me, hearing him laughing as I joined in. "You were amazing!" I told him when I gave him my famous bear hug, then take a good look at him, then into his eyes. He's my little Wanyamon, well, that's not his name, but you get the idea.

Not until I heard Sora when the two of us look up and saw Kuwagamon is back again. "You gotta be kidding me!"

The two of us ran back to the team when Kuwagamon uses his snappers to slam down to the ground and all of the sudden, we were falling with the cliff that was split in half.

Let's hope that we can survive.

**Leave a review.**


	2. Birth of Greymon and Gaogamon

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! My laptop broke again! Wahhh! It's okay, though, I'm gonna go get it fix this week for sure, so I can get back to this story!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Blast From The Past To Adventure! (Redux)

Birth Of Greymon and Gaogamon

APOV

Where were we? Oh, yeah, the stupid red bug Digimon used his snappers to slam on the ground and all of the sudden, we were falling off to our doom.

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"TK!" I look above me and saw the three flying Digimon manage to save their partners, but they started to fall again. Then, I saw the plant hybrid Digimon has Mimi and uses her vines to grab a boulder, but they too, fall in.

I was holding onto my new friend when I look back down and we slammed into the water. Not until we've came back up with these colorful fishes that came out of nowhere. Everyone else had fallen in.

"Wow, this is some ride." I heard Tai when I helped him and his new friend to sit up. Not until I heard couple of rocks falling in when Matt cried out that Kuwagamon is coming back.

"GO!" I heard the little white seal when the tides are getting stronger and bigger when Kuwagamon had fallen in, making the water bigger waves, sending us rafting in speed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I knew we'd be okay, I wasn't worried." Matt comment when we've made it on shore, exhausted of what had happened.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" I heard Joe while I was helping my canine friend up from his head being stuck in a hole.

"Lucky for us, those fishes were having school reunion, ha-ha." The little seal said with a smile. "I'm kiddin', those fishes are good friends of mine and I asked them for a lift." Well, that's nice of him.

"And all these years, I was allergic to seafood, thank you," Joe said. "Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon."

"It's Gomamon now." The cute little seal wag his tail while I look down at the blue canine.

"And you must be..." He's wearing a red bandana around his forehead and has red boxing gloves on his paws.

"I'm Gaomon, I was Wanyamon before." He said with a grin.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" We heard TK when we look over.

"Mm-mm, now, I'm Patamon." The little cute hamster said.

"It's all because we digivolved." The orange dino explained.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So, digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful before." Izzy explained.

"Right," The ladybug started. "All of digivolved, I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I change from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon and change into Agumon." They're all very interesting when I look over at Gaomon.

"So, does this means you guys are still Digimon or something different?" I asked him, seeing him wag his tail a little.

"We're still Digimon, but I need your help to do it, Akane." He explained.

"My help?"

"Digivolving is a very difficult process," The two of us look back at Agumon. "In order to be successful, we had to share your energy."

"Really?" Tai asked.

"So, I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.

"Sure, don't." Biyomon smiled.

"But, how do you access to my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know anything."

"Thanks to my magical powers." Palmon, the plant hybrid twirled in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." I rolled my eyes at that, then I started to head over to a tree and began to climb. I can feel Gaomon watching me.

"What are you doing, Akane?" He asked me as I stood on a branch, tuning out everyone about traveling and stuff.

"I wanna see the view again." I notice I saw a mountain that's pretty far from where we are. "If we head that way, we'll probably get another view of where we are." I know we're in Digital World, but where in Digital World, that's what I'm thinking.

I went ahead jump off and look down at Gaomon. "Come on, Gaomon."

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Joe when I look up at the kids.

"We're gonna go explore, then heading our way to the mountain that's far from here." I told him as I turn away and place my hands on my head as the two of us started walking. "You can follow us if you want, unless you wanna stay where you are and let Kuwagamon attack you again." All of the sudden...

"Wait up!" I started to laugh.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"These trees are beautiful."

"Yeah, they're really different and I just thought they were sub-tropical." I heard Izzy and Sora talking since I'm taking the lead into the forest.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." I heard Joe as I look over.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked, hearing Gabumon chuckling. I look down at my new friend and I got a little curious about his boxing gloves.

"Hey, Gaomon, no offense, but what's with the boxing gloves?" He was practicing punching few seconds ago.

"The reason I had them on," He explained as he continue. "Because, my claws aren't fully grown yet."

"How come?" I asked him, but he just gave me a shrug.

"Maybe I was made that way." I got a little confuse at that, but I also shrug and pull out my mp3 player out of my pocket, but I don't have my earphones.

"Aw, man, I remember I dropped my earphones back at camp." Probably during the incident with those little remotes.

"You mean these?" I heard Matt when I look over and saw him walking beside me, holding my blue earphones. "I manage to get it before we were wash away." I just grab it and met his gaze.

"Thanks, Matt." He nodded his head when all of the sudden, we heard ringing. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"A phone!" Tai said when he stood in between us.

"Either that or we're hearing things." I heard Sora when we all started to run. We manage to get out of the forest and we ended up in the beach, what amazes me is that there are phone booths by the water.

"I told you!" I hear Joe. "All we need is a phone, we're saved!" Not until it stop ringing when Tai answered one of them.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?"

"Well, that's bizzare." Sora said.

"My theory is the aliens," Izzy said. "They set up these phone booths as a trap."

"If they did, they would've caught us by now, Izzy." I told him with my arms being folded, seeing him sweatdrop a little.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." I heard Matt, making me giggle a little since I got caught with his blue eyes landed on me. I look away and went up to my neighbor.

"How about trying to call our parents, goggle-head?" I asked him.

"Parents?" We both heard Gomamon when we look down at the Digimon.

"What are parents, Akane?" Gaomon asked me, making me feel confuse that these guys are being serious.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Joe started to walk away as I grab him by the strap of the bag he's carrying.

"Quit being dramatic, Joe." I told him. "Just loosen up, will ya?"

"Does anybody have loose change?" My neighbor asked.

"Why?" I heard Izzy.

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a call to get help."

"Ah, here, you can use my phone card, the aliens can bill me."

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots."

"I'm calling Daddy!"

"I'm hooking up the internet."

"I'm calling Collect."

"Dibs on booth fourth."

"Hey, guys, wait for me." I watch everyone do their own things while Gaomon and I stay on the sideline.

"I'm gonna talk to my parents for forcing me to go to camp." I blew my bangs up in the air, then I went over to sit by the water, enjoying the view with my canine friend sitting next to me.

"You don't want to be with your friends?" I heard him asked as I look over.

"Actually, they're more of Tai's friends, I rarely met them when I got to camp." I look over my shoulder and saw the gang are still trying. "I've met Sora when she was in our soccer team before she decided to quit, but everyone else, at camp. I never get to talk to them until now." I look back at Gaomon. "You can join with them and be with your fellow Digimon, Gao, I don't mind being alone."

"That's okay, Akane," He said with a smile. "Remember what I said, we're meant to be partners, meaning I'll never leave your side." That made me giggle when I gave him my side bear-hug.

"Thanks, buddy." Not until we heard a loud growl out of nowhere, which it came from my stomach. "Ooh, I hadn't eaten anything since we got here." I pulled my knapsack in front of me and began to open it. "It's a good thing I pack these guys."

I've bought about two full baggies of grapes, about ten granola bars, chocolate chips are my favorites and four baggies of half-peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I opened one and gave one to Gaomon.

"Here you go, try it. It has banana in it." And he did when he took a bite and ate it.

"Mm, it's really good," His golden eyes met my gaze. "Thank you, Akane."

"No problem, you can have another, I just want to eat grapes." What, I like eating healthy snacks, they helped boost my energy up.

Anyway, the two of us continue enjoying the view of the water when Gomamon came out of nowhere and just swim, making me smile at the scene while Gaomon decided to take a quick nap since I saw him laid down like an actual dog. He's so cute, though, by the way he sleeps. I gently pet his head and heard him snore a little.

_Boy, his snore is loud. _I giggle when I started to clean up when all of the sudden...

"Akane, Gaomon, get out of there!" I heard the seal when Gaomon woke up and the two of us saw a giant shellfish looking Digimon came out of the water and started to attack.

"Whoa!" I ducked. "Who's that?!"

"Shellmon, he gets mad easily." I heard Gaomon when I watched him jump in the air. "Gao Rush!" He did his usual rapid punches on the shellfish's nose, but it was no use. "Huh?" Shellmon blast an attack on my canine friend. "Ahhh!"

"Gaomon!"

"Akane, move!" I heard Tai as I obeyed when I ran back to the gang. I continue to duck when I saw everyone were getting hit, including the Digimon. They tried to fight back, but they didn't eaten anything, except Agumon who manage to use his Pepper Breath attack on Shellmon.

That means him and Gaomon have energy to fight him. I look around to use something to fight when I spotted a broken pipe, grab it and help my Digimon friends.

"Hey, you big bully, leave our friends alone!" I was about to whack him when his tentacle grabbed me by the waist. "Ahh, hey!"

"Akane!" I heard the gang while I'm trying to break free.

"Let her go!" I watched Tai used the broken pipe and began to hit the shellfish Digimon, hearing him screeched in pain and saw his eyes were angry. "How do you like that?" Not until he got caught, too. "Ahh!"

"Tai!" Agumon cried out when I saw him and Gaomon are going to work together.

"Agumon, give me a boost." The two started, but Shellmon manage to step them down with his paw and started to blast everyone again.

"Stop, leave them alone!" I yelled at Shellmon, but his stupid tentacle squeezed me harder. "Ahhh!"

"Arrgh, there's nothing we can do, ahh!"

"Tai!"

"Akane!" All of the sudden, there were two bright lights coming from mine and Tai's pockets as I look down and saw that Agu and Gao are...

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Tai, look!" I called out when we saw our partners digivolved again. Greymon is a big orange dinosaur with a brown mask on his head and has bright red eyes. Gaogamon is a big blue huskie with big white fur on his neck, with red claws looking scarf sticking out from there and sharp canine teeth showing in his mouth and claws are sticking out of his boxing gloves.

"Whoa, look at them!" I heard my neighbor when Greymon didn't give us a warning that he lift Shellmon in the air and the two of us were freed and falling down. "Wahh!"

"Whoa!" The two of us met the ground, but I quickly look over at the fight and saw the two Digimon are working together.

"Spiral Blow!" I held my bandana from that, because the wind is powerful and manage to get Shellmon unbalance and flew a few feet away from us. But, he manage to fight back and almost send Gaogamon down, but stood still while he growled.

"Together!" I heard the big dinosaur when he stood by my friend's side. "Nova Blast!"

"Spiral Blow!" The two attacks combine and hit Shellmon directly, sending him flying into the water, where he belonged. I stood up and went up to my newly form canine when his golden gaze met mine.

"You were great, Gaogamon." Hey, I remember his new name. He chuckled when he saw my expression on my face as he went back to the cute Gaomon I know. "Hey, Akane, do you have more of that sandwich?" I laughed and gave him a hug.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

After the battle, Joe is still inside the booth, trying to get a hold anyone while the gang are chatting about Shellmon and how he'll come back for round two. I'm with the Digimon, seeing them eating that they're getting energy, which is good, they're gonna need it, in case what happened earlier.

Then, I look around at my surroundings, then back at the forest. Not until I heard Tai and Matt were yelling randomly while Joe is also talking, which it made me roll my eyes and look down at Gaomon.

"Ready, Gao?"

"You know it, Akane." He gave me a thumb up, then we started to follow everyone. Hopefully, we can stay here a bit longer, I wanna continue to learn about the Digimon and how they've came to be.

...I just jinxed us, didn't I? Whoops.

**Leave a review.**


	3. Garurumon

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane, I do not own Digimon.**

Blast From The Past To Adventure! (Redux)

Garurumon

APOV

For some weird reason, we've ended up in a cliff with Tai staring off at the view and me kneeling down to see the below, which it's very high.

"Hey, Agumon," I look over at him and saw Agumon was in between us. "I like it when you're Greymon, but no offense, why don't you stay that way?" I thought about it when I thought about Gaomon being Gaogamon as I look over at him and he too, stay beside me.

"I can't," Agumon answered. "Even superheroes need their rest." He joked, making Tai almost falling off and the dino manage to catch him by his shorts, making the two of us and Sora started to laugh at the scene.

"You're an idiot, Tai." I giggle when I started to stand up and Gaomon helped me. "Thank you, Gao."

"You're welcome." The two of us smiled, then we started walking again with the team. Not until we've came across with a gray and white triceratops looking Digimon, looking angry.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon," Tentomon answered. "But, don't worry about him, he's a laid-back Digimon." I look up at him. "But, it would be wise to be cautious of them, they came be quite miffed when they are hungry."

"I'm guessing he is by the way he's looking at us." I put Izzy and Tentomon behind me, in case he attacks.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" I heard Mimi cried when Monochromon started walking towards us, growling as Gaomon and I stood our ground when we heard another growl as we look over and there's another one.

"There's two of them!" Joe cried out.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said when I pulled him away to hide behind the boulders and we saw the two Monochromon were fighting each other.

"Whoa, I wonder what set them off?" I asked when I peered over the boulder and I notice Matt is behind me and peering over my shoulder, which it made me blush a little, but I push him away. "Hey, a girl needs her space here."

"They're fighting over territory." I heard Tentomon.

"They can just have it, then!" I heard Palmon when I saw her ran off to the forest with Mimi following after her.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Gaomon called out while everyone followed him as I stayed behind and watch the two dinosaurs go at it, but one of them got hit and then the next thing I know...

"Whoa!" I dodged away when one of them flew over and landed where I was while I ran after the team. "Wait for me!"

The team kept running when I spotted little TK had tripped over and Matt notice this when he look back at him, but I manage to catch up with the little guy.

"Are you okay, TK?" I asked him.

"You guys better hurry up!" I heard Tai when TK quickly stood up and grab my hand as the two of us continue running with Matt behind us and our Digimon are close beside us.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I don't walk this much, unless we're at a mall and as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Of course, Mimi starts complaining when we were walking.

"Mimi, stop complaining." Tai walked by her.

"No! My feet hurts!" She complained while I stood by a tree and began to stretch my leg back like I usually do before a soccer practice.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks," Agumon started. "you'd feel better, Mimi, it's much more practical, I think."

"I'm not walking in dirt with my bare feet!" Mimi gave him a 'are you crazy' look on her face, hearing Gaomon and Gabumon chuckling.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Ew, gross!" I shook my head at the scene when I saw the expression on Palmon's face. I went over to her and pet her on the head when she look up at me.

"Me, too, Palmon," I didn't do it to make her feel happy, I was telling the truth. "When I was little, my mom used to yell at me when I walk barefoot back at the farm we used to live in and the dirt there felt nice and cool."

"Really?" I nodded my head when she said that.

"You bet, so don't worry about Mimi, she's just being a brat." The two of us giggle a little at that when I heard Tentomon went to go find water.

"Yes, as usual," I heard him. "It's a lake with fresh clean and a variety of tasty fish!"

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor achy feet." Mimi said while she sat down next to TK, who look worn out with little Patamon on his lap. Then, Gomamon wanted to go for a swim, but Joe manage to stop him.

"Wait, Gomamon," He catch him with his tail, which it made me laugh a little. "You better make sure it's safe first."

"I knew those two aren't going to get along." Gaomon sighed, which it made me pet him behind his ear.

"Everybody's hungry." I heard Tai as I made my way over to TK since Mimi went join with the others while I go through my knapsack and pull out a granola bar for him and Patamon to share.

"Here you go, guys." TK took it and began to open it.

"Thank you, Akane." The two said as TK broke the granola in half and gave one to his new friend, which it made me smile when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I look up and saw Matt with a soft grin on his face.

"Thanks, Akane." He said as I stood up.

"No problem, I know what it's like having someone who is young like TK." The two of us look back down at him and he and Patamon are enjoying the granola they ate.

I thought about my new baby cousin, her name is Amami, but we call her Amy for short, she been born for few months before I left for camp. Meaning, I have now, four little cousins who are going to drive me insane, the other three are boys and they're the ones who drives me up the wall when I was babysitting couple of times.

But, hey, they're family and no matter what, I always love them and cherish them, especially towards Amy.

Anyway, I shook my head and I notice everyone was gone when I saw them running after Mimi, running towards a...what the heck is a trolley doing here? I ran over and saw the team were inside, hearing them chatting.

Then, Tai bought up about the phone booths by the beach, meaning in case there's something weird going on with the trolley.

"Yeah, like suddenly, it's moving by itself." Joe comment while Biyomon look at him through the windshield window. I lean onto a pole and look around when I notice Tai look at me.

"What do you think, Akane?" I fold my arms and shrug.

"I guess we got nothing to lose, but sleep here for the night." I said, hearing Tentomon groaning.

"Can we eat now?"

"Yes, please?" I watch Gaomon leaned towards his fellow ladybug Digimon, hearing those two groaning, which it made me roll my eyes and everyone went to work.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Hey, Gomamon!" Izzy cried out when he and TK are by the lake, trying to catch some fish while Gomamon is swimming. "Stop playing in the water, I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them!"

Tai and Matt are building a fire pit, Sora and Joe went to go gather some firewoods while Mimi and I and the Digimon are gathering some food we can find. I'm on a tree branch, collecting some weird looking pears and apples as I'm handing them to Mimi, then she's handing to Gaomon and Agumon, doing train with their fellow Digimon when all of the sudden...

"OW!" I heard Gabumon cried when the two of us saw a pear landed on his horn.

"Oops, sorry, Gabumon." Patamon apologized.

"Oh, boy, you better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon said as she flew away, which it made me mad for what she had said. Then, I've decided to go check on the guys to see what they're up to.

"Hey, you two." I greeted when Agumon used his attack into the pit.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the Mon!" Tai complimented, making Agumon flushed as I pet him on his head.

"Nice job, Agu, thank you." He smiles with a faint blush on his face.

"Hey, look-it!" The five of us-Gaomon came in-look over and saw TK and Izzy manage to catch _a lot _of fish that would last for the rest of the night.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Tai and Matt made their way to the boys to take them.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat."

"Thanks, squirt." TK laughed, then he made his way over to me and gave me a random hug around my waist.

"Oh!" I met his cute blue eyes. "What's this for?"

"For earlier, you are the nicest and coolest girl I've met." He complimented me, which it made me smile as I hug him back.

"This is where we should have a microwave." I heard Tai when he was trying to cook the fish over the fire with his hand.

"Me, too, because you're about to lose your fingers." Matt said when he place his fish on a stick and cook it. "Here, why don't you use a stick?"

"How did you come with that, Matt?"

"Because, I'm the man." I facepalmed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." I murmured while I start get stuff ready to eat. Later, everyone had gathered around the fire, the Digimon are enjoying fruits we've picked out while us kids eat fish.

"Mm-mm, this is really good." Gaomon munched on his fish while Tentomon and Biyomon nodded their heads for agreeing with him.

"Matt, mom only lets me eat fish sticks." I look over at TK since I'm sitting in between him and Tai.

"I won't tell." The older brother said since he look like he's losing his cool.

"It's okay, little buddy," I rub TK's back. "You're hanging with the big kids now, you're becoming one of us." I winked at him, made him smile, then went ahead enjoy his fish. I look up at Matt, seeing him nod his head at me as I did the same to him and we went back eating.

Then, Tai stood up and walked over where Sora and Joe went to get water while I look around at everyone else and I notice I heard someone yawning when I look over and it was little Patamon who's getting ready for some snooze.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK tell me, then Palmon and Gomamon were also snoozing while Gaomon, being a canine as he is, try make a spot and lays down and sleep like a dog.

"I'm getting sleepy myself." I said when I let out a yawn.

"Wait a minute, I think we should each take turns standing guard." Izzy said.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"Not TK." Matt said when he stood up.

"Aw, come on, Matt, me, too." TK also stood up, but I manage to pull him back down and held him in my arms, making me think of an idea.

"How about when it's my turn, you can stay up with me for a little bit, TK." I can tell Matt shot a glare at me, but I ignore it when I saw a smile on TK's face.

"Sure, thanks, Akane." I giggled when I notice Tai is creeping up at Gabumon.

"Hey, Gabumon," He started. "Watch out, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur," Even Gaomon notice it and I saw an angry glare he's shooting at my stupid neighbor for teasing his friend. "So, if you feel a little tug, it might be her cutting your tail off."

"Stop it, Tai," Gabumon broke free from Tai as he ran over to me and TK. "It's not funny."

"Quit it!" Matt shoves my neighbor away, which it made goggle-head mad.

"What are you bugging about?" Tai shoves back when all the Digimon woke up from the tension. I stood up to stop the fight when Matt told him to stop.

"Stop it, you two." I pulled them away from each other and glare over at Tai. "Just leave Gabumon alone, Tai, that wasn't very funny. You're lucky that Gaomon hasn't attack you yet, he and Gabu are close friends." The three of us look over and saw that Gaomon is still shooting a glare at Tai while Gabumon is being comfort by Agumon and Palmon.

The two idiots just glare at each other and look away frowning, which it made me roll my eyes. Joe came in beside me.

"You know, Akane, these two make good guards, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Tai answered.

"I'm next." I look up at the only oldest of the team.

"After Matt, you go and I'll take the rest of the night." The two of us shook hands on it.

"Then, the rest of us should go back to the cart and get some shut eye."

"Yeah." And we did while I helped Agumon build another pit and blast his attack into it. I head inside the cart to see if everyone gotten comfortable, well, mostly TK since he's the youngest out all of us.

Everyone said their good night, then I notice Matt and Gabumon are where I am, which they didn't notice, when the blond glance over his partner.

"Gabumon, I need you go over with my brother." Gabumon got curious.

"Why, Matt?"

"Because, your fur is making me sweat, now go." I giggle a little at that.

"He's only saying that, because he's too cool." I heard Gaomon behind me. "He doesn't want to admit that he's being a softy."

"You're right about that, Gao." I told him when I look back and heard TK saying his thanks to his older brother, which it made me smile. I headed back outside with Gaomon behind me and joined with Tai and Agumon, who is yawning loudly.

"Why don't you two go to sleep? I'll take over, Tai." I told him when I push the woods more in into the fire.

"I'm gonna go splash some water on my face." I heard him say while Gaomon walked over to Agumon and the two lean against each other's backs, fell asleep like that, which it made me laugh a little at the scene.

Not until I heard a really pretty melody out of nowhere. Sounded like someone is playing a harmonica. I went to go check it out and I notice Gaomon woke up and followed me. As soon we've followed the sound, it was...

"Matt?" He stops and saw the two of us, well, three, because Gabumon came in.

"What a wonderful sound." The half-lizard complimented.

"It was." Gaomon agreed as I sat down next to Matt.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him. "I thought you'll be sleeping with the others."

"Couldn't sleep." He said when he met my gaze. "You?"

"A little bit, but I can stay up a little longer." I told him when Gaomon went ahead lean his chin on my lap, then I pet him on his head. Not until I notice my glove was ripped. "Oh, wow, I didn't realize my glove is falling apart."

I notice there was a little blood showing when I took it off and saw burn mark from the fire sparks. "Oh, wow."

"You okay?" Matt saw it as he held my injured hand to see.

"I'm fine," Not until I've felt a sting coming in. "Just a little painful." The two of look up and I've met his gaze, which it made me snap out of it when I heard Gaomon growling, so did Gabumon when we saw the little island is moving by a giant...

"What kind of Digimon is that?!" I snapped when I stood up.

"That's Seadramon," Gaomon answered. "I'm guessing whoever stepped on his tail, got him really mad." We even saw the rest of the Digimon were fighting him off and Agumon couldn't digivolve.

"Gao, digivolve." I told him, but he shook his head.

"I can't, my body is still tired from the last fight." Oh, great. Matt went ahead dived into the water.

"Matt!" Then, I remember TK is over there, I was about to dive in, but Gabumon beat me to it and went to go help Matt while Gaomon and I stayed where we are.

"Be careful, you two!" I called out after I saw Gomamon manage to save TK from drowning and took him back to the team while Matt distracted the sea dragon. "Matt, don't!" I look down at Gaomon. "Do you have any energy left?"

"No, I wanna go help, but," I saw his golden eyes widen. "Akane, look!" I look over and saw Matt was tied up by the dragon's tail.

"Matt!" I cried out.

"This is bad, very bad," My partner tell me. "When Seadramon sees a prey, he won't let go, no matter what." That's not good.

"I wish there's something we can do." I prayed for a miracle when I saw my little device began to glow. "Huh?" Not I heard someone say...

"Garurumon!" I look up and I gasped in amazement. I saw a giant white wolf with blue stripes on his fur and began to swim in speed towards Matt to save him.

"Whoo-hoo, Gabumon manage to digivolve into Garurumon!" I heard Gaomon.

"That's Gabumon?" I asked him in surprise, then me and him started cheering when we saw the wolf is winning the fight.

"Howling Blaster!" I heard him say and Seadramon was out for the count.

"That's our friend, the Mighty Garurumon!" I cheered, making Gaomon howling in happiness and making me laugh since he is, after a canine Digimon. After the battle, Gomamon manage to get his fish friends to bring the island from we're standing as I wave the team.

"Welcome back, everyone." I greeted.

"What happen to your hand, Akane?" Sora asked when I look at it and I completely forgot about my burn.

"It's from the fire sparks." I told her while I've made my way over to the water to let it cool, then clean it since I have my small aid kit in my knapsack.

"Here, let me help." I heard Matt when he appeared beside me and our two Digimon are watching us.

Was I blushing? You can say that, I mean, this _is _Matt I'm talking here, who manage to save everyone and gotten Gabumon to digivolve into Garurumon. But, there's one thing I'm confuse. Why did my device glowed at the same time with Matt's?

"There you go." I snap out of it when I saw my palm is all bandage up. I grin up at him.

"Thanks." He flushed a little, but grin back at me.

"No problem." TK and Patamon came in and sat in between us, telling us they're both sleepy, so TK went lean against his brother while I have little Patamon in arms and Gaomon and Gabumon kept us warm. I lean against my partner and Matt started playing his harmonica, which it made me smile.

_It does sound wonderful, Matt, _I thought as I drifted to sleep. _You were amazing._

**Leave a review for Biyomon Gets Firepower.**


End file.
